


La quinzième de la compagnie

by 28larriequeen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Torture, haine envers les elfes, quinzième de la compagnie, une femme parmi les 14 hommes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Serena Wood travaillait à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant à Bree lorsqu'elle fut recrutée par Gandalf pour rejoindre la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne en tant que guérisseuse de la compagnie. La petite nouvelle ne se mélange pas à la compagnie, porte en permanence une capuche et interdit quiconque de la toucher. De plus, elle souffre de violents cauchemars.Que cache Serena ? Comment va se passer son aventure ?
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	La quinzième de la compagnie

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura normalement un chapitre par semaine, voir peut-être deux selon mon avancement et ma capacité à être régulière !

_Bree_

— Tu n’es qu’une abomination, _crache un elfe avant d’abattre à nouveau son bâton._

Un cri retenti. Un cri féminin. Était-ce le mien ? Je ne le savais même pas. Je n’étais plus moi-même, seulement l’ombre de celle que j’étais auparavant. Une personne respectée, aimée, vénérée.

Aujourd’hui, je ne suis plus que l’objet de torture du premier venu.

_La mort prend son temps, cette sadique…_

Un autre coup s’abat sur mon dos et je hurle. D’un coup, je me réveille et je me redresse sur mon lit. Je suis en sueur, mes cheveux collent à mon front et mes vêtements sont collés à ma peau.

Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage. Foutus cauchemars. Souvenirs. C’est la troisième journée que je passe aussi mal. J’ai d’ailleurs fait cette petite sieste pour rependre un peu d’énergie. Raté.

Je me lève de mon lit, attrape ma bouteille d’alcool et en boit une longue gorgée. Je pars ensuite me rafraichir et me préparer. Je suis en avance, mais tant mieux d’une certaine façon.

Je coiffe mes cheveux de manière à ce que mes oreilles pointues ne soient pas remarquées. J’habite à Bree, où j’ai un petit travail suffisant pour que je puisse avoir un endroit où habiter et subvenir à mes besoins. Mais pour cela, je me fais passer pour une humaine. Je n’ai pas vraiment la taille pour me faire passer pour une elfe.

Il me reste à peu près deux heures avant de prendre mon service du soir à l’auberge. Je prends donc mon temps pour me préparer et, finalement, je rejoins l’auberge avec de l’avance. Il fait cependant déjà nuit.

Je signale mon arrivée au barman et propriétaire, qui est visiblement heureux d’avoir une paire de bras supplémentaire. Et je comprends pourquoi : il y a du monde ce soir.

J’enfile mon tablier et attrape mon petit bloc note avant de me mettre au travail. Je sers quelques tables et en rejoint une autre, occupée par un nain aux cheveux longs et noirs.

— Du fromage, du pain et de la bière s’il vous plait, _me demande-t-il._

J’acquiesce.

— Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Je pars chercher la commande et sur le chemin, je dois éviter les personnes alcoolisées.

— Attention ! _dis-je, agacée, lorsque l’un d’en eux manque presque de renverser la bière que je tiens._

— Pardon, trésor, _me répond la personne en question_.

Je grogne au surnom tout en rejoignant la table.

— « Trésor», je vais t’en donner moi des « trésor », _dis-je, agacée._

J’offre ensuite mon plus beau sourire au nain en posant sa commande devant lui. Entre le temps de sa commande et mon arrivée, il avait allumé sa pipe.

— Voilà, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Il me sourit en retour en posant sa pipe et prenant la chope, que je lui tendais, de mes mains.

— Merci, _répond-t-il avec un mouvement de tête_.

Mon regard s’attarde sur l’épée posée à côté de lui. Fabrication naine, évidement. Et c’est un très joli travail.

Je retourne au travail avec un horrible mauvais présentiment. Ayant appris à suivre mon instinct, je reste sur mes gardes tout en continuant de prendre et apporter des commandes.

Etrangement, je remarque que le nain aussi a l’impression d’être observé puisqu’il regarde tout autour de lui en arrêtant de manger, et va même jusqu’à poser sa main sur son épée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, surement mon instinct, mais je reste à proximité de sa table. Deux hommes se sont levés. 

Soudain, Gandalf le Gris – que j’ai souvent eu l’occasion de rencontrer – s’assied en face du nain. Je retourne donc au bar, toujours tendue, jusqu’à ce qui me fasse signe. Je m’arrête alors.

— La même chose, _me demande-t-il, et j’ai vu passer une lueur dans son regard_.

_Je sens que Gandalf a quelque chose à me proposer…_

Je pars chercher une autre commande mais il y a pas mal d’attente, ce qui fait que je prends du temps.

_Premièrement, ce nain et moi sentons ce mauvais présentiment, et maintenant Gandalf apparait pour lui parler et a visiblement quelque chose à me dire aussi. Etrange, mais très intéressant._

— Et voilà, _dis-je en posant l’assiette et la chope devant Gandalf_.

— Merci, Serena. Restez un instant, voulez-vous ? _me dit Gandalf._

Ce n’était pas une question. Mais à en voir l’expression du nain, je n’aurai pas pu tomber à pire moment.

— Peut-être un peu plus tard, Gandalf, _dis-je avec une expression désolée._ Je sens que je tombe au mauvais moment.

Mais le magicien secoue la tête et réitère son invitation. Alors, agacée, je finis par prendre un tabouret, une bière, et je me joins à eux.

— Serena, je vous présente Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, _me dit le magicien en me désignant le nain._

Je m’étouffe avec ma bière en entendant son nom, et je me mets à tousser avant de le regarder, choquée.

— Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ? _répétais-je en regardant le prince nain._

— C’est mon nom, _répond-il._

Gandalf nous regarde tour à tour.

— Reprenons notre conversation, voulez-vous ? _fait Gandalf, et ce n’était toujours pas une question._

Le prince nain finit par me lâcher du regard et fixe à nouveau le magicien.

— Mon père est venu vous voir avant la bataille de la Moria. Que lui avez-vous dit ? _demande Thorin à Gandalf._

— Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor, rallier les sept armées des Nains, éliminer le dragon et reprendre la Montagne Solitaire. Et je vous en dis autant. Reprenez votre terre !

_Voilà l’idée de Gandalf. Reprendre Erebor, et il veut que j’en fasse partie. Intéressant, je le savais._

Erebor est le royaume nain perdu il y a si longtemps, lorsqu’un dragon a attaqué, attiré par l’or de la montagne. Thorin bois pendant que je me réjouis. J’adore les aventures, et plus elles sont risquées, mieux c’est !

— Cette rencontre n'a rien d'un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? _finit par demander Thorin._

— Non. Effectivement. La Montagne Solitaire m'inquiète. Le Dragon y règne depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, des esprits malveillants convoiteront Erebor. J'ai croisé des individus louches sur le Chemin Vert. Ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond.

— Ils l'auront regretté, _disons-nous, Thorin et moi, en même temps_.

Je sens mes joues chauffer alors que Gandalf semble se réjouir de notre longueur d’onde.

— L'un d'eux portait un message, _finit par dire Gandalf._

Il sort alors un message et un dessin de la Montagne Solitaire, qu’il pousse vers Thorin. Je me tends en lisant ce qui y est écrit.

— C'est en Langue Noire, _dit le magicien_.

Thorin prend le message avant de rapidement le repousser. Il est désormais en face de moi et je regarde le prince, inquiète.

— Une mise à prix, _ajoute Gandalf._

— Pour quoi ? _demande le nain._

— Votre tête. Quelqu'un veut votre mort, _finis-je par dire gravement._

Gandalf acquiesce pour confirmer. Je grimace.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me coupe l’appétit, _ajoutais-je_.

J’attrape ma bière et en bois la moitié tandis que Gandalf reprend la conversation.

— Vous ne pouvez plus attendre. Vous êtes l'héritier du Trône de Durïn. Unissez les armées des Nains. Ensemble, vous serez assez puissants pour reprendre Erebor. Pressez les sept familles de Nains de respecter leur serment.

— Serment fait à celui qui brandit le Joyau du Roi, _lui rappelle Thorin_. L'Arkenstone. Cela seul les unira mais je vous rappelle que Smaug a volé ce joyau.

En entendant le roi nain s’exprimer, les hommes qui s’étaient levés tout à l’heure sortent de l’auberge en même temps, nous regardant. Je pose instinctivement mes mains pardessus mes oreilles, cachées par mes cheveux, pour vérifier qu’elles le sont toujours. On ne sait jamais.

— Et si je vous aidais à le récupérer ? _finit par proposer Gandalf._

Thorin semble immédiatement intéressé.

— Comment ? L'Arkenstone est aux confins du monde, sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

— En effet, _concède Gandalf_. Il nous faudra donc un cambrioleur. Ainsi, qu’une guérisseuse friande d’aventure, _ajoute-t-il en me désignant._

Je regarde Gandalf, puis Thorin qui me détaille à nouveau du regard.

— Que ferait une guérisseuse comme serveuse dans une auberge ? _me demande le nain, surprit._

— Je suis à la retraite, _expliquais-je._ Mais je ne dis jamais non à une aventure.

Je fini ma bière et, craque mes doigts et fixe mon regard sur le nain.

— Quand partons-nous ? _demandais-je avec un sourire._

Ma réponse semble les avoir satisfaits.


End file.
